Spray-drying techniques have been used in previous formulations, examples of which follow. However, spray-drying has not been reported in connection with aminoguanidine preparations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,666 shows a preparation of vitamin powders by spray drying a slurry containing vitamin, binder, magnesium stearate and SiO.sub.2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,519 shows a preparation of acetaminophen powder by spray drying slurry of acetaminophena and binder and adding magnesium stearate and SiO.sub.2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,889 shows a preparation of vitamin powders by spray drying the mixture of vitamin, gelatin, carbohydrate, fatty acid monoglyceride, SiO.sub.2 and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,961 shows a preparation of free-flowing powders of oxidation sensitive materials. Colloid suspension of a substance and one or more saccharides. The spray adjuvant is silicic acid and a metal salt of a higher fatty acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,163 shows an anti-diabetic compound containing glyburide, and spray dried lactose. Other excipients include SiO.sub.2 and Magnesium Stearate.
JP Patent no. 03206034 shows a composition comprising aminoguanidine derivative and mannitol which can be in a tablet form.
SU Patent no. 1172920 shows the preparation of free-flowing cholin-chloride powder by spray drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,674 shows the preparation of vitamin C powder by spray drying a slurry of vitamin, binder and SiO.sub.2.
JP 50157517 shows the preparation of triglyceride tablets by spray-drying a suspension of compounds with casein, starch and dextrin.
EP 436373 shows the preparation of naproxen tablets by spray drying slurry of compound or its salt and excipients.
Various patent applications and patents on aminoguanidine include JP 75001255, JP 71016967, EP 339496, JP 01083059, JP 01056614, DE 2736064, NL 7317772, U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,016, U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,363, BE 748407 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,056.